dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Afterimage Technique
'''Afterimage Technique' (残像拳 - Zanzōken) is an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. Overview Theoretically, the Afterimage Technique is a move that can be performed (to some degree) in the real world, since it merely requires moving faster than the eye can see. This is a similar phenomenon to that of one moving their hand back and forth very fast, and seeing a sort of afterimage of the hand. However, the speed at which the Z Fighters move their entire bodies is far too much for a normal human to perform. The image itself cannot perform physical tasks, as it fades through everything. Most often, it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counterattack. Its usage is not limited to just counterattacks, though, as it can also be used to confuse enemies: the image is used to distract the enemy, thinking it is the actual fighter, giving the user a chance to perform the actual attack. In early Dragon Ball, Afterimages are characterized as being see-through distortions of the users, however, in later parts of the series, they can be easily confused with the user simply moving at great speeds to avoid incoming attacks. Appearances ''Dragon Ball'' The Afterimage Technique is first seen during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, when Jackie Chun fights Krillin.Dragon Ball episode 24, "Krillin's Frantic Attack" In an early English dub of Dragon Ball, he calls it The Devil's Afterimage, but originally there was no 魔 (Ma; lit. "demon") character that marked all "devil" techniques. Jackie Chun is also able to perform the Afterimage Strike (多重残像拳, Tajū Zanzōken; lit. "Multiple Afterimage Fist"),Daizenshuu 7, 1996 where he spins around his opponent, leaving a lot of afterimages of himself. In this form, it is hard to tell which one is the real Jackie Chun. Goku adapts this technique in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, and is able to produce more afterimages than Jackie Chun, fooling him with his own attack.Dragon Ball episode 26, "The Grand Finals" Goku uses Afterimage Technique while facing Red Ribbon Army soldiers on the second floor of the Muscle Tower.Dragon Ball episode 36, "Major Metallitron" Later, while he is trying to grab the Sacred Water from Korin, Goku uses the Afterimage Strike, but Korin tricks Goku to reveal himself: Korin makes his own afterimage for Goku to hit and just fall to the ground. Goku uses the Afterimage Technique again in his second fight against Mercenary Tao. Under the name Phantom-Star, the technique is used by members of the Chin-Star School.Dragon Ball episode 80, "Goku vs. Sky Dragon" Jackie Chun uses the technique again during his match against Tien Shinhan in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. In the anime but not in the manga, Krillin uses it once, against Goku when they are pitted against each other.Dragon Ball episode 95, "Goku vs. Krillin" Shortly after the tournament, Goku uses the Afterimage Strike against Tambourine. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Later on, almost all fighters in the series are able to use afterimages, and its usage is not marked by anything, so it meets the same destiny as flight. In Dragon Ball Z, Dodoria uses an afterimage as part of his Dodoria's Blow technique. He uses it again to attack Moori, a Namekian Elder. Goku, during the late stages of his fight with Frieza, left behind an afterimage after his attempt at having Frieza's Death Saucer be redirected to him failed, which Frieza discovered after he had seemingly hit Goku with the attack. Cell uses afterimages several times; in his Imperfect form against Android 17Dragon Ball Z episode 150, "Up to Piccolo" and in his Perfect form during his matches in the Cell Games. Goku also uses it against Cell during these games, one of these being under similar circumstances to when he fought Frieza.Dragon Ball Z episode 178, "Cell's Bag of Tricks"Dragon Ball Z episode 179, "No More Rules" Trunks uses it against Goten in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Dabura uses a demonic version of the Afterimage Strike against Gohan, the Afterimage Sorcery (残像 魔術, Zanzō Majutsu). After Gohan dodged his Evil Flame, Dabura uses the technique to dodge Gohan's counterattack. On the other side of the battlefield, Dabura arrogantly says "Looking for me?!" and fires the Evil Impulse to blast Gohan into the ocean. ''Dragon Ball GT'' In Dragon Ball GT, Goku and Vegeta used this to distract Omega Shenron while attempting the Fusion Dance. The two Super Saiyan 4s move so rapidly that they seem to "blink" in and out of view, leaving multiple afterimages. They even manage to move so fast that they perform the fusion technique in multiple locations at once, greatly confusing Omega Shenron. Variations *'Afterimage Strike': A variation in which the user distracts his/her opponent with several afterimages. *'Phantom Fist' - A variation of the Afterimage Technique used by Mira and the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse which allows the user to regain stamina after successful dodging enemy attacks.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 *'Sonic Warp': A variation of the Afterimage Technique used by Frieza in his final form. He does rapid movement that looks like he teleports. *'Wild Sense': A variation that allows the user to counterattack right after dodging the opponent's attack. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques